


A pie a day keeps Derek from ripping people's throats out

by no_sushi4you



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Since I ruined people's days with the Stilinski family head canon, Small fluffy drabble, The one where Derek bakes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Derek bakes things in order to relieve stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pie a day keeps Derek from ripping people's throats out

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done before? I think? But anyways, I decided to write for that one thing where Derek bakes! Also, Stiles and Derek are already together in this and the Hale house has been rebuilt.

Derek didn't know when his slight obsession/interest for baking began. He was sure that it was before Paige though. All he remembered was that one time his mother had baked some cookies and a cake and it had mesmerized him so he'd asked her to teach him. The lessons still stuck with him even to this day but it was now less of a hobby and more of a way to relieve stress.

A build up of all the bullshit that went on around Beacon Hills and the fact that his pack was filled with a bunch of angst-ridden teens had caused the alpha to snap one day and bust out his baking pan, cookie cutters and ingredients that went into making everything; eggs, flour, sugar, etc.

Derek stood in the kitchen and scowled while whipping up some cream. The alpha always had ingredients on hand after an incident had occurred when he had no cream or eggs and... well, it had been bad and he'd been more vicious during training that day than any other time. His betas had complained and even Peter had said something to him about his particularly vicious way of handling the pups during training.

No one from his pack knew who baked the treats but Derek always shrugged it off and sent them off with a slice of cake or pie or whatever he'd made in the kitchen earlier. He'd been working at being a better alpha and so now everyone came over almost every day after school. (In Stiles' case, he never left since him and Derek were now dating.) Growling when he reached for the flour container, Derek scowled at the fact that there was hardly enough for a small cake, let alone enough flour to help him bake his stress away. The alpha, eyes now a deep red, threw some of the flour onto the counter top and growled when it got everywhere. 

"STILES! WE NEED MORE FLOUR!"

Stiles rushed into the kitchen and blinked before laughing. "Dude! Maybe we wouldn't need more flour if you didn't throw it everywhere." The brunette said, his eyes twinkling in mirth. Oh yeah, did Derek forget to mention that Stiles was the only one who knew about his stress related baking? Peter knew that he baked but didn't know he did it to relieve pent up anger.

Derek huffed while the brunette, still laughing, brushed the white substance off of his alpha's face before grinning. "How about this, big guy. I'll go grab the biggest bag of flour I can find and you let me taste test whatever it is you're planning on making." The teen bargained while Derek just sighed and nodded. "Alright but make that two bags."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't too great, I just wanted to type this up really quick. Haha.


End file.
